I Kissed a Girl
by Blood Red Kisses
Summary: Told from Thirteen's perspective. Cameron has never kissed a girl before. And here was this hot bisexual talking to her. How could she resist? Cameron/Thirteen, Cadley, Thameron, whatever you wanna call it.


Hi, so another new ficcy. Yay for one-shots! Yeah, so this one is also based on a song I like. I couldn't resist! Hehe.

So I guess this is set fairly early in season 4. Like before Cam and Thirteen really meet. Back when Thirteen was kind of happy-er-ish...Whatever. It's very lighthearted and supposed to be kind of fluffy. I hope y'all enjoy this and please review!!

* * *

I closed my locker and started towards the door. Of course, I was too busy thinking to notice the cute blonde staring at the ground and I ran right into her.

"Eh, sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was. I'm sorry about that." I hated bumping into people; it's so rude.

"It's quite all right. No need to apologize. It's my fault, too." She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Oh, you're Thirteen, right?" I nodded. "House mentioned you. We haven't actually met, though. I'm Cameron, eh, Allison. Whichever you prefer." She smiled, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I'm just Thirteen. Things are easier that way." I held out my hand. She shook it.

Normally, I don't try to make friends. But she was kind of cute. Okay, she was really cute.

"Nice to meet you. I was on House's team. Things just got to be too much. How are you holding up?"

"Pretty good so far. Though, I could do without all his smart remarks. Certain jokes eventually get old." She nodded and blushed slightly. Why so flushed? Did House say something to her?

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But he's not so bad once you get used to it."

"I'm just waiting for that moment. Hey, you doing anything tonight?" The spontaneousness of the question must have taken her by surprise. She stared at me for a moment. I actually couldn't believe I had asked that. What was I thinking asking her out like that? Oh well, what's done is done.

"Um, I don't think so. Actually, I think Chase is taking me to a movie tonight."

I nodded. "Alright, then. See ya later." I smiled and headed out.

"Actually, wait. I could cancel my plans. I'll see him tomorrow or something."

"You sure? I don't want to mess up your plans."

"Erm, well," she sighed. "I, uh, I'm curious." She blushed and looked at the ground.

I think I know where this is going. "Curious?" I smiled, teasingly. "About what?"

"Well, I, uh, I heard you were bi. And I…"

My smile turned into a Cheshire grin. "You're curious, huh?" I slowly walked over to her. "Never did get drunk enough in college?" Her cheeks flushed deeper. She's so adorable when she blushes.

I now stood right in front of her. "Wanna try?" I lifted her chin and kissed her. She was shocked at first, but she eventually kissed back. She was quite hesitant, so I decided to take over. She allowed it, almost thankfully.

After a few seconds, I pulled back.

"So, what do you think?" I was curious of her answer.

"Wow. That was…different. It was odd, I suppose. Softer than what I'm used to."

I raised an eyebrow. "Odd. That's a new description for a kiss." I grinned at her. 'Odd' was how I described my first kiss with a boy.

She smiled back. "Thanks for that. I've always been curious, but I never had a friend to…experiment with."

"No problem. It was my pleasure. Not every day I get to kiss a cute girl." I smiled at her and turned to go.

"Uh, thanks." I could imagine her bright red cheeks and my smirk grew even more. "Wait a sec." I paused and looked at her. I was right about the flush. "If it's okay with you, umm." She scribbled something down on a sheet of paper. "Here's my number. Call if you ever want to go out."

I took the paper and wrote my number down next to it. Then I tore the paper and handed her my part. "And here's my number. Feel free to call anytime. If you're even feeling curious, I'm game."

I smirked and once again started out the door. This was quite fun. Part of me was excited for her call.

"If you're not busy tonight, maybe we could…"

I glanced at her and smirked.

"Come and get me."

* * *

Hehe, I wasn't sure how to end it. So I guess this works. It had taken a different turn, but I didn't like that so I retyped certain parts. It was a bit of a pain. But I like how it turned out. Anyways, reviews are love! *Hingthint*


End file.
